I forgive you, I ll forgive you
by Lilith.31
Summary: Summary: Songfic , te perdono, te perdonare, dos frases que siempre estaran en la mente de alguien que ama de verdad, dos personas que su necesidad por el otro son escenciales y una canción que refleja sus pensamientos.


Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad

Summary: Song-fic con la canción de Blue Skies,

Aclaraciones: Sasuke y Sakura tienen 17 años, la canción es For blue skies de Starys don´t sleep y recorte ciertas partes de ella, sugiero bajarla o escucharla mientras leen el fic.

_Narración del autor_

_**Sasuke**_

Sakura

Blue Skies; I forgive you, I´ll forgive you

_El equipo 7 liderado por Kakashi se dirigía a Konoha, Sakura se quedo atrás para recoger unas plantas medicinales, ya era tarde, paso rápido el tiempo y llego la noche._

It's been a long year

_Ha sido un largo año_

Ha sido un largo año desde la última vez que te vi, ha sido un año desde que partiste del sonido para buscar a tu hermano para obtener tu valiosa venganza

Since we last spoke

_It's been a long year__ Desde la última vez que hablamos_

Ha sido un año desde que me hablaste, te hable, que nos hablamos, la última charla………………………………….espero estés bien, hace un año que otra vez te suplique no me dejarás que……… volvieras con nosotros a la aldea……..que volvieras junto a mi………y otra vez me dijiste que no……..ya hace un año que te pedí me llevarás contigo ……..y………….obtuve la misma respuesta…………….gracias.

Since we last spoke  
Just between you and I Just between you and I

_Sólo entre __tú y yo _

_**Tenerte entre mis brazos como ya muchas veces te tuve, veces que no aprecie y ahora me arrepiento……………………..el estar contigo solo tú y yo………………………………**_

_  
_You and me and the satellites

_You and me and the satellites__ Tú y yo y los satélites _

_**Tu y yo y los satélites, los únicos testigos de cómo comenzó todo……**_

_**como un simple enamoramiento infantil se transformo en ………………algo más……………..que no puedo describir……………………..no ……………………………algo que temo descubrir es cierto…………………………………………………………  
**_

I never believed you

I never believed younunca críN _Nunca te creí_

Nunca creí que tus palabras en contra de nosotros fueran verdad, no estas solo ya no , por que………………….nos tienes a Naruto, Kakashi sensei y……………a mi. Pero entonces por que te fuiste de nuestro lado………………………capaz fue mi error.

I only wanted to I only wanted to

_Yo s__ólo quería _

_**Solo quería estar contigo, pasar mis días junto a ti, protegerte con mi vida, convertirte en mi esposa, amarte con el alma y demostrarte……………………..que tan valiosa eres………………..mostrarte que tan hermosa eres no solo físicamente sino interiormente, mostrarte……………lo que tu no puedes ver……………………….**_

_  
_Before all of this

Before all of this _Antes de todo esto_

_**Antes de conocerte, estaba solo, antes de conocerte odiaba a la gente por tener lo que yo no tenía…………………………..envidiaba a los que todavía creían en la vida y en los demás………………antes de conocerlos yo ……………..no estaba vivo.**_

What did I miss?

_What did I miss?__ ¿Qué me perdí?_

_**Acaso ya todos creen en mi solo como un recuerdo, soy solo una memoria perdida en su mente…………………………………que perdí cuando me fui………………………..me perdí el decirte que te amo, me perdí tu examen chunnin………………acaso perdí tu amor………………………..a caso ya he perdido con ello lo único que me quedaba.**_

Do you ever get homesick? Do you ever get homesick?

_¿__Tienes melancholia del hogar?_

No extrañas Konoha……………..

_**Extraño aquello que era mi hogar , no Konoha , no el compondio Uchiha, ninguno de ellos son mis hogares………………………………….**_

El sonido es tu hogar, lo extrañas ….quieres regresar a el………………..

_**Solo en esta vida he conocido un hogar y ese era entre tus brazos, caricias gentiles………………..consuelo intangible……………………..tu corazón.**_

I can't get used to it

_I can't get used to it__ No puedo acostumbrarme a ella _

_**No puedo acostumbrarme, no importa a donde mire, te extraño, no puedo acostumbrarme a esta melancolía, **_

_  
_I can't get used to it I can't get used to it

_No puedo acostumbrarme a ella _

_**No puedo acostumbrarme a tu falta, no puedo acostumbrarme a vivir sin ti cerca de mí……………**_

I'll never get used to it  
_I'll never get used to tiíllo nunca me acostumbrare a ella__ Yo nunca me acostumbrare a ella_

_**Nunca me acostumbrare a ella**_

_  
_I'll never get used to it  
_I'll never get used to it__ Yo nunca me acostumbrare a ella_

_**No me acostumbrare a ella …………….no después de ………haberte conocido, después de haber probado…………¿tu amor?**_

I'm under that night  
_I'm under that nightY__ Yo estoy debajo de esa noche_

Hace ya tres años exactamente, hoy es el aniversario de cuando te fuiste de Konoha, el aniversario de mi muerte, por que puedo respirar , puedo moverme…………………..pero no siento………………………..no estoy viva….ya no más………………otra vez empiezo a llorar…………..y el cielo llora junto a mi…………………………el cielo es gris…..ya no es azul…….no he podido avanzar, yo vivo todos los días………………..esa noche………….yo estoy debajo de esa noche.

I'm under those same stars

_I'm under those same stars__ Estoy bajo esas mismas estrellas_

_**Recuerdo esa noche, trataste de detenerme……cuanto habría querido besarte en ese instante, rodearte con mis brazos …….callar tu llanto, hacerte sonreír…………..proclamar que eres mia…….que soy…..tuyo…**_

_**Que….siempre lo fui.**_

Could I have saved you?

_Could I have saved you?__ ¿Podría haberte salvado a ti?_

¿Habría podido alejarte de esa venganza?...¿podría haberte hecho ….feliz?...y si te hubiera hecho feliz..

Would that've betrayed you?  
_Would that've betrayed you?__ ¿Eso te habría traicionado?_

Acaso te habría traicionado, al rebajar tu venganza a hacerte olvidarla………..

I wanna burn this film

_I wanna burn this film__Quiero quemar esa película_

Sasuke se encuentra en una posada junto con el equipo Hebi descansando, esta viendo una película que el equipo 7 filmo, en ella esta Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi y él en un festival.

_**Quisiera quemar esta película…………¿por qué? Me preguntarías y yo respondería por que me recuerda a ustedes, ¿Por qué no lo hago? Por que………me recuerda a ustedes.**_

_  
_You alone with those pictures

_You alone with those pillsTu Tú__ Tú estas sola con esas fotografías_

Sakura abre su mochila y saca unas viejas fotografías del equipo 7.

De el equipo 7 ya solo quedan las memorias………………….ya no queda nada…….por lo menos no a menos que nos aferremos a ellas fuertemente como…………..yo lo hago.

_  
_What you couldn't do I will

What you couldn't do I will Lo que tu no puedas hacer yo lo haré

Si tú no puedes sonreír abiertamente…….yo lo haré por ti, si temes llorar……….yo lo haré por ti, si quieres una estrella, yo te la traeré

_**Si puedo, quiero…………lo necesito, necesito verte de nuevo, no me importa el precio a pagar………………………………..por que al final yo saldré ganando por que……………….cualquier precio que sea……..será poco con tal de verte de nuevo. **_

_Y con ello Sasuke sin mirar atrás salio por la ventana, y empezó correr a Konoha, no importándole que estuviera lloviendo, que cruzara con missing-nin, o que algún ninja de Konoha lo atrapara y condenaran a muerte por que él……………necesitaba verla._

_Corrió hasta llegar a los terrenos de Konoha cuando ya se acercaba a las puertas detecto un chakra muy familiar y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que Sakura se encontraba en medio del camino viéndole con esas esmeraldas que durante todo este tiempo le había atormentado no poder ver…..no importaba si en este momento el moría por que moriría feliz al ver a la persona que ……amaba otra vez._

_Se quedo quieto, no avanzo hacia ella no sentía con el valor, sentía vergüenza de sus actos, el bajo la mirada al suelo en sumisión ,pero…………………_

I forgive you

_I forgive you__Yo te perdono_

_Te perdono……eso fue lo que ella dijo…. Y ella inicio su avance hacia él , él alzo la mirada y empezo aretroceder un paso por cada uno que ella daba hacua su dirección….él sentía…………miedo a ser rechazado o que esto fuera una broma_

I'll forgive you

_I'll forgive you__ Yo te perdonare_

_Te perdono ahora y te perdonaré siempre por cada equivocación que tengas, fue lo que ella dijo._

I'll forgive you I'll forgive you  
_Yo te perdonare_

_No importa que, por que el amor verdadero …….lo perdona todo, continuo diciendo ella. Se siguió acercando, ya Sasuke nos e alejaba se quedo parado en donde estaba, enfoco su mirada en ella la cual se encontraba en frente de él y escucho.  
_I forgive you

I forgive you

_Yo te perdono _

_Yo te perdono, por que te amo._

_Y el respondió, yo también te amo y te amaré siempre, Sakura sonrió y para sellar esa promesa ellos se besaron, no importándoles lo que pasará en un futuro, no importando que la lluvia ya hubiera parado, no importándoles que Kakashi y Naruto por preocupación de que algo le hubiera pasado a Sakura hubieran visto toda esta escena, no importándoles nada más que …….ellos y su amor._

For blue, blue skies  
_For blue, blue skies__ Por azul, cielos azules_   
For blue, blue skies

_For blue, blue skies__ Por azul, cielos azules_  
For blue, blue skies

_For blue, blue skies__ Por azul, cielos azules_   
For blue, blue skies

_For blue, blue skies__Por azul, cielos azules  
_

Epilogo

You asleep at my side

You asleep at my sideTú dormida a mi lado _Tú duermes a mi lado_

_**Te observo a mi lado durmiendo, en nuestra casa, en nuestro cuarto, en nuestra cama en mis brazos y a pesar de que ya han transcurrido 25 años de ese día , 25 años desde que formamos nuestra familia de nuevo, 25 años de vivir juntos , de estar casados, de tener nuestros hijos en mi mente sigue en pie esa promesa: "Te amo y te amaré siempre"……no importa que.**_

_Por que alguien que ama de verdad tiene estas 2 frases en mente siempre_

I'll forgive you

I'll forgive you _Yo te perdonare_

I forgive you

_Yo te perdono_

A/N: Perdón por los errores gramaticales o de redacción, por favor dejen review y si están leyendo esto me temo que hasta mañana pueda actualizar Mistress Uchiha, nos vemos


End file.
